


NSFW challenge day 2

by kinkyjoe



Series: 30 Days Of The Horrors [2]
Category: The Horrors (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyjoe/pseuds/kinkyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>todays prompt - naked kissing</p><p>this is shit and i am tired</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW challenge day 2

“For fucks sake josh, keep fucking still” Faris put a large hand on Josh’s shoulder to try and keep him still. Faris moved slightly further up josh’s body and placed his knees either side of josh’s hips. Faris liked Josh’s hips they were slightly curved and soft. Josh was laughing and wiggling under Faris’ grip, trying to avoid Faris’ sloppy kisses. They had come home from the pub mid-afternoon and stripped each other of their clothes and fucked. Faris was trying to kiss josh but he was resilient  
.  
“No faaaaris” josh let out another high pitched laugh. “Let me drink my tea, It’ll be cold!”  
Faris placed another kiss on josh’s clavicle “I’ll boil the kettle again. Just let me kiss you”

In the end josh gave in to Faris’ begging. Faris lowered his chin to the crook of josh’s neck and started a trail of kisses up to his ear lobe. Josh giggled as Faris’ nose touched a sensitive spot. Josh leaned in and put his lips on Faris’. Josh loved the taste of Faris’ mouth, the lingering tastes of cigarettes and whiskey from the pub. Loved the shape of his lips, the soft plump lips that had been wrapped around his cock numerous times before. Faris pushed harder into josh’s mouth adding more depth. Josh couldn’t control the little almost mute gasps coming from the back of his throat. Josh burst out in laughter Faris pulled away and smiled 

“well I guess I should put the kettle on.”


End file.
